Innocent Days
by Blue Hottest
Summary: Aku memulai hariku yang biasa sampai aku bertemu dengannya, aku merasa hariku tidak akan biasa lagi. KRISHO pair! RCL yo (UNTUK CHAP BARU, ADA PEMBERITAHUAN, MOHON DIBACA :))
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: Prologue**

**.**

**Music: Rihanna - Rude Boy**

* * *

.

Pagi hari di ibu kota Korea Selatan, Seoul. Matahari mulai menampakkan batang hidungnya. Angin pagi berhembus pelan dengan hangatnya. Aku menutup resleting tasku, lalu menyampirkannya di bahu. Kemudian, Aku merapikan dasi seragamku. Aku memandang pantulan diriku di kaca dan tersenyum. Setelah merasa beres, aku keluar dari kamar.

"Selamat pagi Suho."

Aku menoleh, "Ah, selamat pagi Tuan Kang," balasku sambil tersenyum.

"Ada _event _apa hari ini? Kayaknya lagi senang banget."

"Gwenchana, hehe. Aku senang karena aku pindah ke sekolah baru hari ini."

"Oh, haha." Tuan Kang tertawa mendengar ucapanku. Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal.

"Ya sudahlah, aku berangkat sekolah dulu. _Bye bye_ Tuan Kang."

Tanpa mendengar respon dari Tuan Kang, aku segera beranjak pergi. Tuan Kang mendumel pelan di belakangku. Aku hanya nyengir. Setelah memakai sepatu dengan rapi, aku membuka pintu pagar, lalu berlari meninggalkan tempat kosku.

Tempat kos? Yap, aku ini anak kos. Aku tinggal di tempat kos sekarang. Dengan umurku yang masih SMA, kalian mungkin heran kenapa aku bisa tinggal disana. Ceritanya panjang. Intinya, aku bisa tinggal disana sekarang karena faktor sekolah.

"Huaaah! Aku telat!"

Aku berlari secepat kilat ke sekolah. Keringat membasahi sekujur badanku hingga seragamku bagian belakang basah. Aku tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Aku hanya ingin sampai di sekolah tepat pada waktunya. Aku semakin mempercepat lariku hingga tidak sadar ada orang di depanku.

.

_BRUK!_

Aku tak sempat menghindar. Alhasil, tubuhku terpental ke aspal jalan yang keras. Di tempat yang sama, orang yang tadi aku tabrak segera beranjak dari jatuhnya. Setelah mengusap celananya, dia menghampiriku. Dia berjongkok di depanku dan memajukan kepalanya ke telinga kananku.

"Sekali lagi nabrak gue, lo bakal tau akibatnya."

Setelah berkata demikian, dia memundurkan kepalanya. Dia menatapku tajam, lalu beranjak bangun. Dia membuang ludahnya sembarangan sebelum pergi. Aku terpaku di tempat. Aku masih duduk cengo selama beberapa menit. Tak berbuat apa-apa. Orang-orang di sekelilingku memandang aneh ke arahku.

_'Apa-apan dia itu!' _Batinku berteriak dengan heran.

Tersadar, aku segera menampar pipiku agak keras. Aku beranjak bangun dari tempatku. Saat berdiri, tak sadar, ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari dalam tasku. Barang itu menggelinding dan berhenti ketika ada seseorang yang mengambilnya.

.

_Kring! Kring!_

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi dengan nyaringnya, dan itu artinya aku telat. Satpam sekolah segera menutup pintu gerbang tepat setelah aku masuk. Aku bernafas lega dan berlari lagi. Aku mencari-cari kelasku, dan tak butuh waktu lama, aku dapat menemukannya.

Aku menghirup nafasku dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Setelah mengecek seragamku, dengan ragu, aku memasuki kelasku. Aku bisa melihat tatapan aneh dari anak-anak kelas ketika melihat aku masuk ke kelas mereka dan duduk di bangku yang kosong. Aku hanya diam seraya tersenyum tipis sambil menaruh tasku di bangku. Aku memutar kepalaku ke belakang dan tersenyum ramah ke mereka. Aku bisa melihat respon positif dari mereka.

"Hei, kau anak baru, ya?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka. Aku menganggukan kepalaku pelan ke orang itu.

"Iya. Namaku Kim Jun Myeon. Kalian bisa memanggilku Suho, hehe. Met kenal," ucapku sambil membungkukan badanku cepat.

Tak butuh waktu lama, aku sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan kelas baruku ini. Anak-anaknya ternyata bersifat positif. Aku bercerita banyak hal ke mereka sampai guru kami datang. Wali kelasku itu memanggil nama lengkapku, menyuruhku maju dan memperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi.

Setelah sesi perkenalan selesai, aku duduk kembali di bangkuku tadi. Aku membuka resleting tasku, bermaksud mengeluarkan buku catatanku untuk pelajaran pertama. Kedua mataku terbelalak ketika aku membongkar tasku.

_'Gawat! Kunci kamar kos gue hilang! Gimana ini?' _Batinku panik luar biasa.

"Ada apa Suho? Mukamu tampak pucat." Teman sebangkuku tiba-tiba bertanya dengan muka khawatir saat menatapku. Aku kaget dan tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan seraya memberi isyarat kepadanya kalau aku dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Ini punyamu kan cowok _madesu_?"

Aku syok seketika dan memutar kepalaku ke belakang. Aku tambah syok. Orang yang menyapaku barusan ternyata adalah orang yang kutabrak tadi pagi.

**_'Mampyus!'_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Tbc-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**RCL ditunggu yo, mumpung pairnya KrisHo lagi ehehe~~~**

**Untuk review2 di FF sebelumnya, aku bakal balas di chap selanjutnya~ :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 1**

**.**

_**Music: Freesol feat. Justin Timberlake - Role Model  
**_

**Warning: Misstypo! agak OOC!**

* * *

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul siang. Bunyi bel sekolah tanda istirahat berbunyi keras. Anak-anak kelas bersorak gembira. Setelah mengucapkan salam ke guru sosiologi kami dan beliau pergi, aku menutup buku sosiologiku dengan keras. Tak heran jika semua anak di kelas memperhatikanku sekarang. Ada yang kaget, ada yang diam saja.

"Hei Suho, kau kenapa? Bikin kaget aja," ucap salah satu temanku, Chanyeol.

"Gwenchana," ucapku agak ketus. Aku segera duduk di bangkuku dan menutup mukaku dengan bukuku tadi.

Suasana kelas sunyi seketika. Mungkin mereka semua memilih istirahat di luar, batinku. Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan ada seseorang yang menjambak rambutku dari belakang. Karena sudah terlalu keki, aku langsung melempar buku yang tadi telah menjadi alas mukaku dengan kasar ke lantai, dan menengok ke belakang dengan tatapan tajam. Aku menatap heran pelakunya yang ada di hadapanku sekarang.

"Apa sih sebenarnya maumu, huh!" Seruku ketus dengan masih menatapnya heran dan tajam.

Dia menatapku balik dengan tatapan meremehkan, "Tidak ada maksud," jawabnya singkat dan masih dengan tatapannya tadi.

Aku menyatukan kedua alisku, lalu aku memukul dadanya yang tak kukira bidang dengan keras. Tak lupa, aku memberinya tatapan membunuh. Aku mencengkram seragamnya.

"Aku ini, bukan mainanmu namja 'pabo'," ucapku dengan penekanan.

Aku melepas cengkramanku. Seketika, tanganku tiba-tiba ditarik kuat, dan kepalaku jatuh di dada orang itu. Mukaku memerah ketika mendengar detak jantungnya. Aku merasakan sekarang bukan hanya degup jantungnya, tetapi juga merasakan ada sesuatu di kantong celanaku.

"Aku sudah menaruh kuncimu di kantong celanamu. Lain kali, hati-hati namja pabo."

Dia membisikkan kata-kata itu tepat di telinga kananku. Nafasnya yang hangat dan lembut membuat mukaku tambah memerah. Aku segera menganggukkan kepalaku cepat dan melepas pelukannya. Aku menaruh tangan kananku di dadanya lagi.

"Gomawoyo," Satu kata itu kuucapkan dengan ragu-ragu.

Aku membalikkan badanku, dan _de javu_, tanganku ditarik lagi. Aku menatap orang yang menarikku ini dengan heran. Dia mengambil bolpen di kantongnya, lalu menulis sesuatu di tanganku dengan santai. Setelah selesai, dia mendongakan kepalanya lalu nyengir aneh ke arahku. Dia memegang tanganku, lalu ditaruhnya tanganku itu di dadaku.

"Catat baik-baik ya."

Hanya itu yang dia ucapkan. Setelahnya, dia pergi ke luar kelas, meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku di tempat. _De javu_, lagi. Aku mengangkat tanganku. Aku membaca tulisan yang ada di tanganku dengan teliti. Tulisannya begitu kecil tapi rapi.

_Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris, no. HP 013XXXXXXXX_

Aku sedikit _blushing_ ketika selesai membacanya. Aku mengambil HPku dari kolong mejaku. Aku tekan dengan cepat tombol HPku. Senyuman geli mulai terukir di wajahku. _Cowok yang aneh_, batinku.

Bel tanda masuk kelas telah berbunyi nyaring. Selesai mengetik, aku masukkan HPku lagi ke dalam kolong mejaku dan aku segera duduk rapi di bangkuku. Kelas mulai terisi penuh, sampai guru Matematiku datang dengan tatapan tajamnya, anak-anak mulai duduk rapi di bangkunya masing-masing. Aku menghela nafas kecil. Aku terus menghela nafas tanda bosan selama pelajarannya berlangsung. Guru itu hanya mencuap-cuap tak jelas di depan kelas, menyebalkan bagiku.

_Pluk!_

Ada sesuatu yang jatuh di kepalaku tiba-tiba. Secarik kertas kecil yang sekarang sudah ada di mejaku. Aku mengambil kertas itu dengan bingung lalu membukanya. Aku tertawa kecil ketika membacanya. Aku membalas isi kertas itu, melipatnya, lalu kulempar kertas itu ke meja belakangku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ada kertas lagi yang dilempar ke rambutku. Aku mengambilnya lalu membacanya. Masih dengan responku tadi, Aku menulis lagi di kertas lain. Tak kusadari, di dekat bangkuku sekarang, sudah berdiri si guru killer. Bulu kudukku merinding seketika dan aku segera mendongakan kepalaku dengan ragu. Aku sedikit terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang ada di hadapanku sekarang.

"Kim Joonmyun, apa yang kau lakukan selama pelajaran saya, hm?"

Aku sweatdrop seketika, "Sa.. saya.."

"Karena kamu tidak memperhatikan pelajaran saya, sekarang juga, kamu keluar dari kelas sekarang. Sekarang Kim Joonmyun, kau keluar!"

Aku langsung menganggukan kepalaku cepat dengan kaku bagai robot. Aku berdiri dari bangkuku lalu berjalan ke arah pintu kelas. Suasana kelas menjadi ribut. Saat sampai di pintu, ada seseorang yang menarik tanganku. Aku pikir itu guru _killer_ku itu tapi ternyata bukan.

"Bu, saya juga ikut keluar dengan Kim Joonmyun. Saya juga tidak menyimak pelajaran anda tadi," ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah** KRIS**! Aku terkejut, lalu tanpa mendengar protes dari guru kami itu, dia langsung menarik tanganku ke luar kelas.

Di luar kelas kami sekarang hanya ada aku dan Kris. Mukaku sedikit memerah ketika mengingat kejadian tadi. Aku menatapnya diam-diam di sebelahku, dan ketika kami saling beradu pandang, aku menarik kepalaku ke arah lain. Hatiku seakan loncat ketika dia memandangku balik._ Apakah dia tau aku memandangnya diam-diam?_

Suasana cukup hening di antara kami. Tak ada satu pun dari kami yang memulai pembicaraan. Aku menelan ludahku secara kasar. Aku merasa tidak enak dengan atmosfer seperti ini. Aku hanya bisa menundukan kepalaku, sampai dia menyentuh bahu kananku pelan.

"Hei, kita cabut yuk."

Aku memandang Kris kaget. "Kemana?" Tanyaku.

"Hm.. aku tidak tau," jawab Kris dengan polos. Aku hanya bisa memukul dahiku pelan.

"Haah.. kau ini aneh, bukan, kau ini orang teraneh yang pernah kutemui," ucapku jujur. Aku sedikit tersenyum ke arahnya. Dia membalas senyumanku dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hm.. menurutku kau juga aneh. Bagaimana kalau kita saling tukar kertas seperti tadi?"

"Waah.. boleh juga," ucapku setuju, "Aku duluan, ya yang nulis."

Aku segera mengambil kertas yang tadi aku robek di kelas, lalu merobeknya lagi menjadi setengah untuk Kris. Aku menjauhi tempat Kris, lalu menulis sesuatu di kertasku. Aku tersenyum ketika menuliskan kata-kata yang mungkin bikin dia geli di kertasku. Aku segera melipat kertas itu begitu selesai dan melemparnya ke tempat Kris. Kris tertawa kecil ketika membaca kertas dariku.

"Haha, kau bisa juga menulis seperti ini," sindir Kris.

"Sial," responku.

Kris membalas kertasku di kertas lain. Tak beda jauh dariku, dia tersenyum geli ketika menulisnya. Hanya sebentar, dia lipat kertas itu lalu dia lempar ke tempatku. Aku mengambil kertas itu dengan segera dan langsung membacanya.

"Hahahahahahaha! Gambar apaan, nih! Jelek sumpah!"

"_Shut up_! Kalau mau ketawa, nggak usah lebar gitu kali mulutnya," ucap Kris dengan santai. Aku mendelik tajam ke arahnya, lalu mendumel tak jelas. Kris memeletkan lidah melihat tingkahku.

Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah larut dalam keasikan aktivitasku ini dengan Kris. Seringkali, Kris mengejekku dan aku mengejeknya balik. Keasikan kami berakhir ketika bunyi bel kembali berbunyi tanda sudah waktunya pulang. Aku menghela nafas sambil menutup bolpenku dengan malas.

"Haah.. berakhir deh," ucapku dengan malas.

"Bisa dilanjutkan lagi besok," ucap Kris sambil menutup bolpennya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, "Haah.. tapi sudah keasikan tadi," keluhku.

Kris hanya bisa memandangku dengan bingung. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia tersenyum tipis kepadaku. Dia membuka lagi tutup bolpennya dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas. Aku memandangnya bingung.

"Oke, ini untukmu. Jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa, atau kau akan tau akibatnya."

Dia menutup kembali bolpennya dan menyodorkan secarik kertas kecil itu ke tanganku. Dia segera berlari ke dalam kelas begitu kelas dibuka. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku dengan heran.

"Hm, memang apa sih isi kertasnya?"

Aku membuka kertas itu dengan perlahan. Aku membacanya dengan teliti. Setelah selesai, aku segera mencengkram kertas itu dengan cepat. Aku memandang sekelilingku, lalu kubuang kertas itu ke tempat sampah terdekat. Badanku melemas seketika dengan wajah yang sangat memerah. Aku menelan ludahku lagi dengan kasar.

_'Tuhan, kenapa takdir ini begitu cepat?'_

.

.

.

**Tbc-**

* * *

**.**

**HUWAA! Akhirnya selesai juga ngedit ini FF~**

**Gomawoyo yg uda review~ padahal baru prolog, tapi lumayan banyak juga reviewnya~ *fly***

**Akan kubalas semuanya di chap slanjutnya! Ditunggu kmbali RCLny ya~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 2**

**.**

_**Music: The Wanted - Glad You Came**_

**.**

**Warning! KRIS P.O.V for this chap!**

* * *

.

Jalanan tampak sepi, hanya ada beberapa mobil dan motor melewatiku. Aku memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam kantong celana seragamku. Langit tampak indah dengan senja sorenya, suara siulanku memujinya dengan riang. Langkahku terhenti di depan mesin tiket MRT*. Tangan kananku bergerak untuk mengambil selembar uang kertas dari dompet yang aku simpan di kantong celana, lalu uang itu dimasukkan ke lubang kertas uang yang tersedia.

"Kris hyung."

Setelah mengambil kartu, aku menoleh ke belakang. Seorang pemuda memakai baju seragam sekolah dengan _badge _yang sama denganku berdiri di hadapanku. **Wu Chanyeol**. Dia tersenyum lima jari ke arahku, kakak kandungnya, Wu Yifan. Kerah seragam Chanyeol terlihat kotor dengan warna cokelat tuanya, dan celananya yang aku yakini sengaja dia lipat sampai atas mata kakinya.

"Apa?" Tanyaku setelah menarik tangannya ke dekat _7-eleven_.

Chanyeol mendengus, "Hyung lama," keluhnya. Bibirnya yang tipis dia majukan beberapa senti. Chanyeol menunjuk toko di dekatnya, "Aku lapar," lanjutnya seraya merengek kepadaku.

Aku menghela nafas. Tanganku bergerak lagi untuk mengambil beberapa lembar kertas uang dari dompet. "Jangan lupa, belikan makanan juga untuk si _Brown_." Aku memberikannya ke Chanyeol yang tampak antusias menerimanya. "Aye-aye, _sir_. Oia, kita pulang bareng kan?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk cepat.

Aku mengambil _I-Phone 5_ku dari saku baju. Ada satu pesan yang baru sampai. Ibu jari tangan kananku segera menekan _icon message _dengan tidak sabar. Aku yakin pengirimnya adalah orang yang aku harapkan dapat 'memberi sinyalnya' dan itu memang terjadi sekarang. Senyuman serigala terbentuk di bibirku.

_011xxxx_

_Text Message_

_15 Oct 2013 16:50_

_Kris, ini aku, Suho. Simpan nomerku, ada apa-apa, aku akan menghubungimu._

Saat membaca kalimat terakhir pesan itu, aku tertawa dalam hati. Jemari tanganku bergerak indah di layar ponselku, membalas pesan Suho dengan senang hati. "Gotcha~" Satu gumaman licik keluar dari mulutku. Kedua mataku melihat layar ponsel yang menunjukkan pesan terkirim, lalu melirik Chanyeol yang berjalan keluar dari _7-eleven_ dengan tiga kantong plastik di tangannya. Aku segera menaruh kembali ponselku di tempatnya dan menghampiri adikku untuk mengambil kantong belanjaannya.

Chanyeol berjalan di sampingku dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Aku menatapnya dengan bingung. Peranku sebagai kakaknya memaksaku untuk bertanya karena teringat pesan dari kedua orang tua yang sedang menetap sementara di Jepang untuk mengurusi perusahaan keluarga. 'Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan adikmu, yang pertama aku cari adalah kamu Kris, kakaknya,' begitulah pesan dari ibu yang melahirkannya ke dunia, **Wu Sungmin**. Suaminya**, Wu Kyuhyun** hanya berpesan, 'Tidak ada uang jajan dan basket kalau adikmu masuk rumah sakit.' Bulu kudukku agak meremang ketika mengingat dua pesan itu yang menurutku ehm-mengerikan-ehm.

"Hyung, kau sudah menemukannya?"

Aku melirik Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum, "_Yeah, he is cute eventhough he hasn't a joke_," ucapku.

Chanyeol memukul bahuku pelan, tangan kanannya meraih tanganku yang bebas untuk digenggamnya. "_You such a little jerk_, hyung," Chanyeol menggandeng tanganku sambil tertawa. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu tanda acuh.

Aku menarik tangan Chanyeol ke pintu kereta yang terbuka. Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang kosong dan menyuruhku untuk ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Helaan nafas terdengar setelahnya dari mulut kami berdua. Kereta mulai jalan, aku kembali mengambil i-phoneku. Seperti biasa, aku mengecek pesan yang masuk.

_15 Oct 2013 17:05_

_Bilang saja mau mendekatiku, eh._

_15 Oct 2013 17:10_

_Jangan ge-er. Aku tidak menyukaimu, wek :b_

Aku segera menutup mulutku dengan punggung tangan. Chanyeol yang sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya terkejut melihatku. Aku menghiraukannya. Menurutku, membalas pesan dari orang ini lebih penting sekarang. Jemari tanganku kembali menari dengan indah di layar ponsel dan sebuah seringai di bibirku ikut menemaninya. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Mulai ketularan appa,' pikirnya.

"Hyung, kita sudah mau sampai."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, lalu kembali ke aktivitasku tadi. "_Liar_," ucapku.

Chanyeol mendengus pelan, "_You look like a lady who wear a hat in there_," Chanyeol menarik daguku ke kiri. Aku mencubit pelan tangannya dan mendengus sembari menatapnya nyalang.

"_I'm handsome and normal, okay_?"

"_Who knows? So, who you texted the message_?"

"_My little baby, Yeol. You knows him already~_"

"_Damn, you must tell me before_."

Aku mengangkat bahu dengan acuh. Perhatianku masih tertuju ke layar i-phoneku. "_You remember the game, huh_?"

Chanyeol ikut mengangkat bahu, "_Wth* with the rules_~" ucapnya sambil memutar matanya dengan malas. Aku terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapannya.

Pintu kereta terbuka. Aku dan Chanyeol beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan keluar. Tanpa sengaja, aku menabrak seseorang. Dia terjatuh dan mengaduh kesakitan. Aku selaku tersangka segera menarik tangannya sembari meminta maaf berulang kali. Kedua mataku membulat ketika melihat wajah si korban. Dia yang melihat wajahku juga ikut membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Suho?"

"Kris?"

"Ehem."

Aku dan Suho refleks menoleh ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menatap kami berdua menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya yang tebal, lalu dia menatapku saja.

"_Who is he_?"

Aku berdehem pelan, "Suho, Chanyeol, _my little brother_. Chanyeol, Suho, _my classmate_." Jari tanganku menunjuk Chanyeol dan Suho bergantian. Mereka berjabat tangan dan tersenyum.

"_So, how can you make a friend with him, pretty_ hyung?"

Suho tertawa mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengaduh ketika aku menarik telinganya pelan, "_Damn brotha _(brother)," bisikku. '_Damn brotha_, cuih,' batin Chanyeol sambil mengusap telinganya yang merah.

"_Thanks for your compliment_ (pujian) Chanyeol. _So_, kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Suho.

"_We are going to apartement_, _wanna come_?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"_Are you sure_?"

"_Yeah_, Kris hyung _will make a dinner for us_, _won't you_, hyung?" Chanyeol menatapku. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"_Okay, wait for a minute, I wanna calling my_ hyung."

Suho mengambil i-phonenya dari saku bajunya. Dia menekan layarnya dan mendekatkannya ke telinga kanannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia mematikan telponnya sambil tersenyum.

"_So boring at home alone_. Kyungsoo hyung _still at his office until tomorrow_," kata Suho.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Tangannya segera menarik tanganku dan Suho untuk berjalan. Aku menghela nafas pasrah sedangkan Suho hanya menurut saja. Mataku melirik Suho yang berjalan di sampingku dalam diam. Di balik kacamatanya, aku dapat melihat mata _onyx_nya yang berwarna hitam dan bulat. Hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang berwarna _peach_, pipinya yang gembil, menambah kesan imut di wajahnya. Aku segera melihat ke arah lain ketika kami bertemu pandang. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat sekarang. Aku menyentuh dadaku, '_Wth with this stupid heart_,' batinku geram.

"Ano, Kris."

"Hn?"

Suho berdehem, "Tentang suratmu kemarin, aku mau bertanya."

'_The game will start now_!'

"Ya?"

"Ano, apa kau kenal dengan ayah ibuku?"

Aku terdiam seraya berpikir. Mataku melirik Chanyeol yang berjalan di depanku. Aku tersenyum –atau menyeringai lebih tepatnya, "Aku rasa kau memang ingin menarik perhatianku, Kim Jumyeon," ucapku. Aku mengerlingkan mataku ke Suho dan dia terlihat salah tingkah. Aku tersenyum nakal melihatnya.

"Ja-jangan sok tahu, deh! Aku hanya sedang mencari sesuatu."

'1-0 for me, Wu Chanyeol~'

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Itu…"

"Ah! Kita sudah sampai! Ayo, kita masuk Suho hyung!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Suho tiba-tiba ke dalam gedung apartemennya. Aku hanya menatap kepergian mereka tanpa berkutik sama sekali. Kedua tanganku perlahan terkepal erat seraya menggeram.

'Shit! Damn you, Chanyeol!'

'0-1 for me, hyung, kekeke~'

Aku mendecih, lalu menyeringai, "Permainan baru saja dimulai dan kau tidak tahu dirimu berhadapan dengan siapa, Wu Chanyeol, adikku tersayang~ kekeke~"

.

**Tbc-**

* * *

**.**

**Balasan review FF 'Innocent Days'!**

**1. AlpacaAce: Haha, aku juga tertawa waktu membacanya, lol. Thnks chingu, aku tunggu juga reviewnya~ :)**

**2. Nurfadillah: Sip, udah ga pake gue-elo lagi nih. Thnks chingu~ KRISHO SHIPPER maju, hoho~~**

**3. Askasufa: Sip, ini udah dilanjut chingu~**

**4. Augusteca: Maaf chingu, ini udah kuganti kok, hehe~**

**5. Xoxogirls: Sip! Ini udah chingu! *tebar2confetti***

**6. Baby Magnae: Madesu itu maksudnya 'Masa Depan Suram' a.k.a Madesu, hehehe~**

**7. Nabiya: Sip! Ini udah chingu, silahkan dibaca~**

**8. Amel sparkyu: Makasih chingu! aku juga suka banget hehehe XD**

**9. Chikamitashine: Ini udah chingu, silahkan dibaca :))**

**10. Milky Black Snow: Hehehe, ini udah chingu, silahkan dibaca yo~**

**Sisanya di chap depan!**

**.**

_**Notes:**_

_**1. MRT atau Mass Rapid Transit, angkutan yang dapat mengangkut penumpang dalam jumlah banyak (massal) dengan frekuensi dan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi (rapid). Menurut modanya,MRT dapat di kelompokan menjadi beberapa jenis,antara lain: (buslane/busway),subway,tram, dan monorail.**_

_**2 Wth: What The Hell; takutnya kata ini agak kasar jadi aku singkat saja hehe~**_

**.**

**Ditunggu reviewnya lagi yg banyakkkkkk! Hohoho~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**MAAF! Saya selaku author ingin bilang sesuatu tentang FF ini.**

**Sebenarnya, saya mau ****_discontinued_**** FF ini karna beberapa alasan, tapi saya ga tega kalau liat respon para pembaca yg membaca FF ini :(**

**Kalau boleh, buat yg baca dan RCL FF ini, kalau aku ****_discontinue_**** FF ini dan membuat FF yg baru dgn pair yg sama gimana? Bisa critanya aku ****_remake_**** lagi atau dgn crita yg berbeda.**

**Tolong jawabannya di review ya, gomawoyo :)**


End file.
